


Your Road

by hazardousgrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blurb, Georgia, Lumineers, Real Life, Real Place, Roads, White Lie, location fic, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazardousgrace/pseuds/hazardousgrace
Summary: An examination of the world and how one road can sum it all up in the span of 3 minutes.You have to read to find out how Dean fits into all this. It was decently popular on my RP blog as an AU Dean.***I SERIOUSLY RECOMMEND LISTENING TO WHITE LIE BY THE LUMINEERS STARTING WITH THE INSTRUMENTAL VERSION BY PIANO DREAMERS AND THEN THE OFFICAL/ORIGINAL BY THE LUMINEERS BECAISE I LEGIT WROTE THIS WITH THAT SONG IN MIND.





	Your Road

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot tell you how many times I cried while writing this because it hits on such a deep level. If you want to see the original post, you can find it on my AU Dean blog (atmaandauraofdean on tumblr) and search “the world is a vast curious place and it’ll pop right up).

The world is a vast, curious place that changes every two seconds.Every continent a variant on a life with no true purpose except the one given to it by the one who possesses it. Each country spread across the lush and barren lands alike having their own way of living it. 

The most impressive amongst them all being the United States of America, known to be a cultural melting pot and for good reason. Each region within has its own story and lineage. The multicultural North, the traditional south, the productive and simple Midwest and so on. Down in the South lies a state called Georgia. It lies in what has come to be known as the Bible Belt and prides itself on persisting with its unique charm and religious dedication. 

The capital of Georgia is an expansive and bustling city. Atlanta is the hub of all the state’s happenings, from international flights to conventions and date nights at the Vortex. Surrounding this modern marvel of intermingled people and plans are several cities with their own stories and attractions, a few being Duluth Suwannee and Lawrenceville, all clustered on the eastern edge of capital. A little road runs between Suwannee and Lawrenceville, one that is underappreciated by the ones who know it best. 

This little road, like all little and big roads alike, has a name but we’ll save that for last. Turning onto it from Old Peachtree Road, it’s quite the shock of scenery compared to the bustling brick and mortar and metallic monstrosities that file along the busy road. Why? Because along this road, the first sight to greet you, is lush forestry from trees to shrubs to vines and moss. It looks as though you took a wrong turn and landed yourself in undeveloped Georgia wilderness. 

As you drive, heart revering the natural beauty that was allowed to thrive, you begin to see hints of what lies behind. As you continue down this short reprieve from modern life, you begin to see grand neighborhoods with stone manors for those privileged enough to secure such luxury for their families and themselves semi-permeating the wilder side of the God fearing and praising buckle of the Bible Belt. Interspersed are reminders of simpler, settlement times including miniature homages to lavish marble plantations and proof that not everyone is so fortunate in the blessed South. As you near the end of this reverie, you see a touch of nature, a flashback to before you were even a possibility, before returning to the Southern incarnation of the North’s concrete jungle and dreary hum of mock civilization.

You are Dean Winchester. You have, in those three minutes on that mile and a half stretch of road, seen everything in a life that was never truly your own to live. You have seen the wilderness that has called to you again and again to save you from the creatures that abuse it as a cloak to tempt victims into an awe-inspired stupor, the luxe and cozy lifestyle you once dreamt of and now only stare numbly upon- too afraid to feel for fear that you’ll want what you can’t have once more, and the most basic and simple life that you swore you would have killed to just to have a taste of before you tried and discovered that even that is out of your reach. This hurricane of thoughts and feelings all strike, leaving their mark in the form a single tear that you roughly wipe away before anyone can see that drop of bitter pain fall from world weary emeralds, before you return to hiding behind the ruse you wear to protect you from the scrutiny of “normal” life.

You are Dean and this is your road.


End file.
